


Two Leaders and Five Bars of Wi-Fi (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 3)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Internet, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Honoka and Chika call each other with their wedded ones by their side.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 3: Connections)





	Two Leaders and Five Bars of Wi-Fi (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 3)

 

**KanKanMikan:** Is the connection good, Honoka-chan?

**Honkers:** Yep! Is your video camera working?

**KanKanMikan:** Hold on. Riko-chan is working on it.

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** There! Can you both see us?

**LoveArrowShoot:** Clear cut. You two look... interesting to say the least.

**Honkers:** They look like our lovechildren, right Umi-chan? :D

**LoveArrowShoot:** Honoka plz... =^=

**KanKanMikan:** Did you two get your camera working?

**LoveArrowShoot:** Almost...

**Honkers:** Done! Can you see us now?

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** omg! You two look so grown ever since we saw you at the Love Live! Winners Reunion!*

**Honkers:** Why are you telling that to US? You two are the ones that grew so much! Nozomi-chan said so as well!

**LoveArrowShoot:** Overcoming adversity isn't easy. To think you two would pull it off is just amazing.

**KanKanMikan:** It wasn't anything amazing...

**LoveArrowShoot:** Also why do I need to log into Video Chat considering that I am right next to Honoka?

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Audio issues... Me and Chika had those as well whenever Chika had to go to Tokyo for her job...

**Honkers:** What job is she doing now?

**KanKanMikan:** CFO for Ohara Hotels Japan and East Asia. Pretty tough job... .w.;;;

**Honkers:** O.o

**Honkers:** Meanwhile I am still your lovable, everyday Baker.

**LoveArrowShoot:** At least the things you make are delicious~  <3

**Honkers:** Awwww~  <3

**LoveArrowShoot:** What about you, Riko?

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Independent Composure but I also help out Chika at times whenever she gets stuck... ^^'

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Speaking of which, are you still heading the Dojo?

**LoveArrowShoot:** Yes. It's tough managing two traditional arts being the sole person to inherit the Dojo, but it's a whole lot of fun.

**Honkers:** Even more fun when she's born~

**KanKanMikan:** Eh? Honoka-chan? What are you talking about? Are you pregnant?!

**Honkers:** Pregnant with mine and Umi-chan's child~ <3 <3 <3

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Oh! Congratulations you two! : >c

**KanKanMikan:** I wanna see the Baby first! :D

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Be patient, Chika-chan. I'm guessing you're in your Second Trimester I suppose? I've read some stuff about pregnancy should me and Chika have a kid on our own. Also I see that you've developed a Baby Hump, Honoka-chan.

**LoveArrowShoot:** Yep. The Second Trimester. Maki is constantly checking up on Honoka and making sure both she and the Baby are alright.

**KanKanMikan:** That's good to hear! :3

**LoveArrowShoot:** I'm still nervous about being a father...  >_>

**Honkers:** Umi-chan... You'll be a great father!

**LoveArrowShoot:** You sure?

**KanKanMikan:** We're all confident in your abilities, Umi-chan! Just like how I'm also going to be a great godfather!

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Chika-chan...

**KanKanMikan:** OW! GOMEN, RIKO-CHAN! I'M SORRY!!! QAQ

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** Why did I fall for an idiot like you?

**LoveArrowShoot:** Trust me. I've asked myself the same question whenever Honoka does something stupid...

**Honkers:** But you still love me~  <3

**LoveArrowShoot:** >//////<~ <3

**KanKanMikan:** We are good lovers aren't we, Riko-chan?

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** I-I guess... =//w//=;;;

**KanKanMikan:** owo

**Honkers:** owo

**LoveArrowShoot:** Eh? H-Honoka?! What are you doing?!

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** C-Chika-chan! Slow down so I can breath!!!  >///<

**Honkers:** But I love you so much, Umi-chan!

**KanKanMikan:** Riko-chan! You're so cute~

**RikoRikoRiiiii:** If you say so...  <3

**KanKanMikan:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my weakest entry but I can't help but to have our lovable idiot protagonists talk to each other more. Especially so with the new SIF game coming out this year. (though I am still more hyped for KH3)
> 
> Some of the fics I will be doing for this ChikaRiko week are going to be much shorter but I hope they will be at least somewhat decent in length.


End file.
